The present invention relates to storage devices and, more particularly, to cases for storing tool bits.
Containers for storing tool bits such as drill bits, impact screwdrivers, torque bits, and the like are known. These containers typically include different types of retainers to selectively hold the tool bits in place during transportation of the containers.